Nursery Rhymes
by Cj4Dj
Summary: Eighteen and Krillin have to face more than a few challenges on the surprising road to becoming parents! Will they be able to handle it all, or will it end in utter chaos? This is the sequel to Show Me Love. And while this can be read as a stand alone, I do recommend reading SML first. Thank you for reading, a review is always appreciated!
1. Bliss

**Nursery Rhymes.**

 **1; Bliss.**

 **Notes; Welcome** **to the sequel to Show me Love. Glad to see you back! This first chapter is sort of a prologue and it takes place approx. 2 to 3 month's after SML ended.**

 **Be advised that certain parts of this chapter are rated OT for slight/mentions of sexual themes and actions. Nothing stronger than Citrus though ^_~.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

It was dark and cold, with snowflakes falling softly to the ground below, covering it in a thick white blanket of powdery fluff. The moon was bright, every so often appearing from behind the clouds, shining it's light on the small cabin below it.

Krillin turned and snuggled further below the heavy comforter, shivering. Even if the room was fairly warm due to the low fire in the fireplace, he wasn't used to being in such a cold region.

He opened his eyes, taking in the person next to him who was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world, immune to the freezing weather they'd encountered. He shook his head, he should know by now that Eighteen was in-affected by temperature changes but he couldn't help but shiver some more as he watched her sleep without so much as a thin sheet over her naked body. Apparently somewhere along the night, she had kicked the comforter off herself.

Krillin snorted. No it was more likely he had hogged all the covers in his sleep. He actually began to feel a little guilty about it.

He carefully grabbed a hold of the covers and draped them over her.

Eighteen stirred, turning towards him. Krillin was certain his small movements had woke her, but she merely draped herself half over him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, letting out a deep sigh before snoring away softly again.

Krillin blushed despite himself, she had essentially wrapped herself all around him, effectively trapping him beneath her.

He didn't mind though, her body was pleasantly warm. He snaked his free arm around her shoulders, softly letting his fingers play with some strands of her hair as he stared off in the darkness.

Flexing his hand, he couldn't help the wide smile that adorned his face when he observed the small ring on his finger, the moonlight coming from the gap in the curtains was reflected in it. He automatically averted his gaze to Eighteen's hand where a similar ring was wrapped snug around her finger, above the one he had bought her for their engagement.

He was a married man now.

The mere idea still made him giddy and kind of disbelieving. He thought back to the eventful day that had happened not even 48 hrs ago.

They had held the actual ceremony on the beach in front of Kame house. The day had been perfect weather-wise. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

But he had been so nervous, he didn't think he'd ever been that nervous in his life. Not even when he and Goku signed up for the world tournament when they were kids. It had taken all his willpower not to faint as he stood in front of the makeshift altar, waiting for Eighteen to come out.

Krillin grinned softly to himself, recalling the look of shock and disbelieve on everyone's faces when, instead of walking up to him, Eighteen had just sort of dropped out of the sky and landed right before him with a smirk. Krillin had returned her sentiment, knowing full well everyone's else their attention was still fixated on the rooftop where Seventeen had taken a seat with a smug grin on his face before yelling at everyone to stop staring at him, he wasn't the one getting married after all!

After that, things were kind of a blur for him because he'd only had eyes for Eighteen, who stood before him in a gorgeous dress, she had nearly taken his breath away. When the ceremony was over, everyone made their way back to Capsule Corps for the reception.

Bulma had gifted them the brand new model of the old air-car they used, it was faster than ever before, but despite that they had arrived a little later at the party than planned, something that didn't get unnoticed by their friends, who after unsuccessfully teasing Eighteen about it, had come after him, knowing full well he couldn't keep a straight poker face like his newlywed wife could.

Krillin yawned, softly stretching out just a little. His eyes were starting to droop yet sleep wouldn't come yet. His mind was reeling with memories now.

The party had been nice, their friends had been a little nervous, thinking Seventeen would show up too but Eighteen had assured them several times that he wouldn't even set foot near the place or them. They had received quite some gifts too, which were back at Kame house waiting for them to be unwrapped.

One of the gifts had been a week, all expenses paid, vacation to a ski and cabin resort in the mountain's of North City, courtesy of Oolong and Master Roshi.

They had been thrilled to learn they would have their own private little cabin, though Krillin'd had his doubts since he wasn't too fond of the cold. Something he had mentioned but Master Roshi had dismissed, saying that since he spent his days on a tropical island for so long, he needed a change of scenery and climate. They had left the party a little early, eager to start their vacation and just their life as a married couple together.

And he had to admit on arrival that the cabin was really nice. It was spacious, with one main room and separate bathroom and kitchen. He had been thrilled to see the fireplace.

Krillin nuzzled Eighteen's forehead gingerly, not able to stop the smile that formed around his lips.

They had been here for almost two days now but it was safe to say, they didn't see much of the resort yet.

Krillin felt his cheeks heat up as he closed his eyes and thought back to their own little private celebration of events. Now that he was thinking about it, he did notice a dull soreness all over.

He closed his eyes briefly, but when he opened them again, the night had turned into day. He realized he had fallen back asleep pretty fast after all.

Krillin stretched, reaching over to Eighteen's side of the bed only to be surprised by an empty spot. He yawned as he sat up, looking around the room for said missing person. He smiled when he noticed her sitting in one of the comfy chairs in front of the window. She was wrapped in one of the bedsheets, observing the ever falling snow outside through the opened curtains.

"Good morning." He said softly.

Eighteen turned her gaze towards him.

"Good morning." She answered with a small smile. She carefully stood up, keeping a firm hold on the sheet around her as she walked back to the bed. She let out a small surprised yelp when Krillin grabbed a hold of her to pull her closer before kissing her. Eighteen just let herself drift into moment, wrapping her arms around the small man below her. Together, they fell back against the soft mattress in a tangled heap of limbs and sheets.

Krillin grinned when they finally broke away.

"Can't have a good morning without a kiss from my lovely wife." He said. Eighteen snorted at his cheesy line before pulling away from him. She turned to her back next to him. Krillin snuggled into her side, gently tracing his fingers over her stomach.

"It has a nice ring to it though, doesn't it?" He mused. Eighteen raised her brows in question.

"What does?"

"Being able to call you my wife, or being able to say I'm your husband now. In a way I'm still kind of in a daze, I keep wanting to pinch myself just to see if all of this is real."

He let out a startled gasp when Eighteen promptly proceeded to pinch his upper arm. He rubbed away the sting of pain with a frown.

"You better believe this is real." She said with a hint of warning in her voice which made him shake his head.

"No doubts about it now, that's for sure! I think this is going to leave a mark!" He joked, pointing at the small red patch on his arm.

Eighteen wrapped an arm around him as he laid back down, resuming his soft and playful strokes on her stomach.

"Looks to be another cold day out there."

Eighteen nodded, averting her gaze towards the window once more. The snow had stopped falling but she could tell there was a firm wind blowing.

"Another perfect day to stay inside!" Krillin said wiggling his brows but Eighteen shook her head.

"Nope, not today. We need to take advantage of the time we have here. I'd like to see what all they have to offer." She laughed softly at her husband's semi disappointed face.

"But it's cold out there." He whined halfheartedly.

"You can bundle up."

"True, but there are others ways of staying warm I definitely prefer you know."

Eighteen's eyes widened when she felt his hand start to wander away from her stomach. She grabbed a firm hold of his wrist before he could try anything.

"Later" She whispered, kissing him softly.

"Promise."

Krillin was just sinking into her kiss when she abruptly pulled away from him. He groaned as he watched her get up from the bed. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Let's take a shower and get dressed, I don't want to waste any more time." She said matter of fact.

Krillin's brows rose at the wink she sent his way, cheeks flushing immediately with warmth as he hastily jumped out of bed and followed her into the small bathroom that was attached to their room.

* * *

It was late when they finally arrived back to the cabin that evening. The sky had already turned dark. Eighteen hastily opened the door and ushered a severely soaked and shivering Krillin inside.

"I told you not to get on that frozen lake, now look what happened." Eighteen scolded. She started the fireplace before taking off her outer gear.

"But the poor thing was frozen stuck to the surface, I couldn't just let it die there!" Krillin protested, referring to the small duck he had tried to rescue from certain death. He had succeeded but fallen through a weak spot in the ice resulting in him being soaked and chilled to the bone by now.

"Whatever, just take those wet clothes off, you'll get sick otherwise."

"I'm trying." Krillin said through clattering teeth. His hands were shaking so badly that he had a lot of trouble undoing the buttons on his thick jacket.

Eighteen quickly swatted his hands away and unbuttoned it for him, She helped him out of his outer clothes.

"You might as well take everything off, you're soaked all the way through!" She said with a frown.

"I'll go get a towel."

Krillin nodded, moving closer to the now roaring fire as he stripped down to his underwear. He sat down on the fluffy rug in front of the fire, rubbing his arms to generate some more heat.

"Don't blame me if you end up with pneumonia or something worse." Eighteen said with a sigh as she draped a large towel around his shoulders. Krillin immediately wrapped it tighter around himself.

She disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a mug of steaming hot tea.

"Here you go." She handed the mug to him.

"Thanks, you didn't want any?"

Eighteen shook her head. She took off her pullover and dumped it on his head.

"Put that on, it's warmer than just that towel.

Krillin raised a brow at her, standing up to discard the towel so he could pull the sweater over his head. He sighed with a smile, it was still warm from Eighteen's body heat. He looked up with a frown when he heard a light chuckle.

Eighteen was hiding her mouth behind her hands but her eyes betrayed her. She couldn't help it as she took in Krillin's appearance. The pullover was a bit tight in places because of his stocky build, but other than that it was too large and too long on him.

"Nice to see my misery brings you such joy." Krillin said dryly. He sat back on the rug, taking the towel to continue drying off his hair which was still dripping with melted snow and ice.

"Sorry, I can get one of your own sweaters if you'd like?" Eighteen asked grinning.

"Nah, it's okay, this one is actually pretty comfortable."

"Good."

Eighteen took the towel from his hands. She sat behind him, stretching her legs out on either side of him while toweling his hair dry. Krillin was sipping his tea, already feeling much better now that he was warm and dry for the most part.

"Do you know you've got a bruise on your shoulder?" Eighteen asked, tracing the spot with her fingers.

"No, but I'm not surprised. I think I am bruised all over, sure feel like it!. I blame it on you, you were the one who wanted to try out snowboards!"

"It's not my fault you can't keep your balance. Or forget how to brake." Eighteen added as an afterthought.. She rested her chin on his head while wrapping her arms around him in an effort to keep him warm. Krillin finished his tea and set the mug aside.

"How did you get so good at it anyway? I didn't think you'd ever did such a thing?"

Eighteen shrugged.

"Don't know, I guess it just comes naturally." She said.

Krillin snorted at that, rolling his shoulders with a painful winch.

"I'll be surprised if I can move at all tomorrow, my neck and shoulders are killing me." He muttered displeased.

"You'll be fine, you've had worse."

But Eighteen scooted back just a little so she could massage his sore muscles.

Krillin leaned back into her touch.

"That feels so good." He muttered. "I feel better already!"

"Good, maybe this way we can try skiing tomorrow!" Eighteen said. Krillin's eyes widened.

"Do you want me to die?" He asked, turning his face up.

Eighteen laughed at his incredulous facial expression. She re-wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him into her for a moment.

"Of course not, I was just joking." She whispered softly, nuzzling his neck for a moment before standing up.

"More tea?"

"Sure"

When Eighteen came back from the kitchen, she was holding two mugs and a rolled up blanket. She handed him back his mug and sat down next to him, draping the blanket over his shoulder first before scooting closer and wrapping it around herself as well. For a little while, they both were silent as they sipped their tea.

Eighteen discarded her mug when it was empty, letting out a small sigh.

"This is nice." She said softly.

Krillin felt his cheeks heat up when one of her hands found its way under his shirt. Eighteen noticed his face turn slightly pink when she slowly traced her fingers down his spine.

"Still cold?" She asked with raised brows when she felt him shiver under her touch.

"M..maybe."

"Hmm? Guess I'll have to keep to my promise of this morning then." Eighteen teased.

Without warning she took his still half full mug of tea from his hands and set it aside.

Krillin barely had time to react when she made herself comfortable in his lap, straddling him as she did so. Even now that he had been with her for quite some time, it always took him by surprise just how forward Eighteen could be in certain situations. Not that he was complaining, he actually loved this side to her.

But all coherent thoughts left his brain when she kissed him, slowly and thoroughly. He eagerly returned the sentiment, sighing as he melted into the moment. It wasn't long before any trace of coldness had left his body.

Krillin had to catch his breath when she finally pulled away from him.

Eighteen wrapped her arms around his shoulders while affectionately kissing his forehead. She smiled when she felt him wrap his arms around her in turn and pull her closer.

"Looks like someone is starting to warm up rather quickly." She said with a knowing smile while reaching in between them. She chuckled softly when Krillin's face turned from pink to a nice shade of red. It was always so easy to provoke such a reaction from him and she loved it. She could never get enough of his flustered face.

She closed her eyes and slanted her mouth over his once more. She could feel him react to her, albeit a little sloppily.

"Hngg!"

She smiled against his mouth when the small sound reached her ears, knowing full well she was responsible for it.

Krillin tightened his grip on her, involuntarily bucking his hips ever so slightly. He felt drowsy and lightheaded yet highly aware of the fact that they were still on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Hnnnn E..Eighteen, m..maybe we shouldn't be doing this right here." He gasped taking a hold of her her hand, he gently pulled it away from him. He swallowed thickly when Eighteen shot him a look that clearly said she didn't agree with him.

Krillin was still holding on to her hand. She intertwined their fingers before resting her forehead against his. Without warning, she started to roll her hips into him. She could feel him trying to resist but knew it was already futile for him to do so. She smirked when she felt him give up and just go with the flow, taking a tight hold of her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"You were saying?" Eighteen gasped when she felt him pull her completely against him with a soft moan.

"F..forget it."

She took a hold of his sweater and pulled, resulting in them falling backwards on the soft carpet.

"That's more like it."

* * *

Eighteen was seated on the couch in the living-room of Kame House, she was rubbing her abdomen with a slight wince. She had been feeling a dull ache for the past two days, not particularly painful but still persistent enough to cause her discomfort.

She frowned thinking back to when she had experienced it once before*, but this time she could not blame it on her brother's cooking or anyone's for that matter. She hadn't eaten much ever since Krillin and her had come back from their little vacation a fortnight ago.

Even if she had enjoyed herself immensely, she was actually glad to be back on the small island that, once again, had become her home.

Krillin had been worried about her, fussing over her and wondering if she should see a doctor but she had dismissed that idea quickly. He hadn't want to leave her side earlier but she had insisted she would be fine. He'd finally given into his sleepiness and disappeared upstairs at midnight.

"But make sure to wake me if something happens!" Is what he had said with a concerned frown. She had just nodded in response.

She closed her eyes, scanning her systems for the umpteenth time that evening but there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as she could tell. She frowned, what could be causing this then? It wasn't hunger but maybe she should try to eat something just in case?

With her mind made up, she walked into the kitchen and prepared a quick cheese sandwich with a glass of iced tea. She stood at the counter as she ate, gaze drifting towards the window and the darkened sky outside. It was early in the morning by now. She hadn't felt the need to sleep so she had already been up all night.

Eighteen finished her sandwich and tea and went back to the living-room. The TV was playing softly. She grabbed the remote to flip through the channels. Nighttime TV was kind of boring but she did like watching documentaries or quizzes.

For a moment it seemed that sandwich had worked wonders but her relief was short lived when the ache came back with a vengeance. She grimaced, holding her abdomen as she stood up to use the bathroom.

She didn't understand what was going on, maybe she was getting sick? After all, Roshi had come down with something the past week and it could have rubbed off on her. But she didn't recall ever getting sick, her enhanced body apparently was immune to sicknesses like the cold or flu.

Or at least, that is what she had thought up until now.

Eighteen turned the light in the bathroom on, checking herself in the mirror, her reflection stared back at her.

She didn't look sickly like that old man had done.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she turned away to use the toilet.

And that's when she saw it.

Krillin wasn't quite sure what happened. All he knew was that he had been sleeping peacefully, when suddenly he had been jolted awake by the slam of his door and someone shaking him vigorously, loudly telling him to wake up.

"Huh wha?" He said in a panic, feeling disoriented. He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light that flooded his room.

"Krillin!"

"What? What is it?" He said when he realized it was Eighteen who had woke him up. He was puzzled by her facial expression, she looked pale and shocked for some reason.

"Eh? Eighteen?! What's the matter? Did something happen?" He asked sitting upright.

"I think something's very wrong." Eighteen said.

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Krillin frowned at her soft tone of voice.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I'm malfunctioning somewhere inside, I have to be."

"Malfunctioning?" Krillin's confusion only grew after such a statement.

"Why would you think that?"

Eighteen pointed to her sweat pants.

"I'm bleeding." She simply said.

Krillin's eyes followed her finger. He almost let out a sigh of relief, thinking that maybe she had ran out of some very necessary feminine hygiene products which had caused a small panic, but then her previous statements rang through his mind and he felt he had just been splashed in the face with a bucket of water when the meaning behind her words became crystal clear..

"W..wait a minute. When you say something's wrong, and you think you're malfunctioning, are you telling me this has never happened to you before today?!" He asked, just to be sure.

"No." Eighteen said. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." Krillin deflated instantly. He threw the covers off and got out of bed.

"What's going on?" Eighteen asked when he took her hand and brought her back to the bathroom. He rummaged through the cabinets under the sink, letting out a frustrated sigh when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He had hoped there had been some left from when Lunch had been at the house or from Bulma's many visits and sleepovers in the past even if it had been a long-shot. It had after all been such a long time ago.

Then a thought occurred to him, wouldn't it be logical for there to be at least some sanitary napkins if Eighteen had experienced this before? She had, after all, lived on the island before they got married. He could almost slap himself, instead he gently closed the cabinet doors and turned back towards his wife who was frowning at him.

"Well?" Eighteen asked again, her voice gaining an edge of impatience.

"Uhm, you're absolutely sure this has never happened before right? Absolutely Never?" He asked again to which Eighteen shook her head.

"I already told you!" She said irritated.

Krillin ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I am almost positive there is nothing wrong with you." He started, holding up his hands when Eighteen started to interrupt him.

"But I...I think you just got a period." He said rubbing his head awkwardly.

"A what?"

Krillin tried to explain to her what he was talking about to the best of his ability but it only confused her even more.

"I don't get it."

"Sorry, I'm not the best person to talk about this with you, specially since you've never had it before. I wonder why..." Krillin trailed off before shaking his head.

"I mean I am almost certain that's what happening but I think you should have a talk with Bulma or Chichi...and maybe see a doctor just in case."

Eighteen raised her brows at that.

"Why?"

"Well they'll be able to explain it better to you and a doctor because it's kind of strange you never had this before, most women start having them in their teens..." Krillin stopped talking when a realization hit him.

Eighteen was most certainly not a regular woman, a fact that still slipped his mind every now and then. He wasn't sure just how long she had been in Gero's clutches, but guessed it must have been quite a while for him to accomplish what he did. What if it simply stayed away because of all the modifications he had performed on her? But then why would it come now all of a sudden? He was more than a little confused. He shook his head before resuming.

"And to make sure it isn't something else, or something more serious. Though I wonder what kind of doctor we could see since you're a cyborg and all. I think Bulma would know, maybe I should give her a call later." Krillin finished while opening the faucet on the bathtub and filling it with warm water.

"Uhm I think for now, you should maybe get out of those pants, take a warm bath. It will help with the cramps, at least I think it does and I'll quickly go to a store on a neighboring island to get you what you need. There should be a 24 hour store close by."

Eighteen raised her brows at him but didn't ask any further questions.

"I'll be right back, just stay in the tub, I shouldn't be long." Krillin said with a small smile, closing the door behind him. Eighteen locked it before undressing and getting into the warm water, making herself comfortable. Her mind was reeling with all the new information Krillin had relayed to her but she couldn't really make anything of it. She was confused but trusted him to know what to do.

She let out a sigh, slipping further down until, she was submerged all the way up to her nose in the warm water, thinking back to her husbands words. She had a feeling that today would be a long and confusing day.

* * *

 **END of chapter 1**

 ***See Show Me Love (SML) chapter 12**

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Presence

**Nursery Rhymes.**

 **Chapter 2; Presence.**

 **A/n; I apologize for the absurdly long absence, but I do hope you guys and girls are still here for a new chapter. I had a bit of a problem with this one, especially on how to start it. The ending was done before anything else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Without further ado, let's read!**

* * *

"I don't want you to call her."

Krillin rubbed his temples with a sigh. It had been quite a few hours since Eighteen had woke him up abruptly. He had been to the store and back and was now seated in the living-room with said person, trying to figure out what their next step would be.

"But she'll be able to give us the number and most likely to assist where needed." He pleaded once more but Eighteen wasn't having it.

"No."

Krillin threw his hands up, he loved his wife dearly but her stubbornness could really be aggravating sometimes.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?"

"I don't know!"

Krillin scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Look, I know this all kind of confusing and if I could help you, I would. But I am not a doctor. Even if this is something that most women go through, you are not like most women. For all we know, this might be something else entirely, even more serious. There is no way we can be sure unless we visit a doctor specialized in this sort of thing and Bulma can help Can't you understand where I am coming from?"

Eighteen sighed, turning to face him. She knew he only meant well, but she did not feel comfortable telling Bulma of all people what had happened.

It wasn't as if she was a bad person, Eighteen just could not help but still have some reservations towards the blue haired woman.

She knew what Krillin had meant with the assist part of his reasoning and she had to admit he was right. At the end of the day she was still a cyborg and Bulma would be able to help if something came up dealing with that fact. But Eighteen felt like Bulma already knew more about her anatomy than she herself did and it scared her in a way.

She knew her friend did not posses the exact schematics of her inner workings, but she doubted her brother's 'plans' would've been very different from hers aside from her being a female. She was also certain Bulma would jump on the opportunity to examine her so she could 'help' her and while that was not a far-fetched idea, Eighteen couldn't help but think of the possibility that she would use that information against her.

She voiced that thought to her concerned husband.

Krillin was quiet after she was done explaining. He wasn't sure what to think. Bulma was one of his oldest friends. Yet he had to admit there was a truth to Eighteen's statements. His friend could get a little crazy when it came to science stuff, but he was certain that she wouldn't hurt Eighteen.

Then again, Bulma had built that remote. It might not have been a blueprint of Eighteen's body modifications, but to his wife it didn't make a difference. He could understand where she was coming from.

"I understand how you feel, though I don't think Bulma would do anything to harm you and if she intended too, I most certainly wouldn't let her. You know that right?"

Eighteen nodded.

"I know but I just don't feel comfortable with her knowing certain things. Am I being unreasonable?"

"Not at all! It's your body." Krillin said with a smile. He raised his brows when a sudden thought came to mind. "You know, I can ask Chichi instead for the number? She goes to the same doctor."

Eighteen lifted her brows at his statement.

"I realize me of all people knowing such a thing sounds a little weird, but I actually went there once or twice with her during her pregnancy," Krillin said holding his hands up.

"I'm not pregnant." Eighteen said with a frown.

"I know that, but she is a specialist when it comes to the female reproductive system, pregnancy and child birth. I believe Chichi called her an ob...ob..." Krillin frowned for a moment.

"Ah well I forgot but anyway, since this most likely has to to with all that, she'll be the best choice to go to. A family doctor could work but a specialist is better and I only want the best for you."

Eighteen nodded. She figured she might as well get along with it, what did she know anyway? Krillin gently squeezed her hand before standing up.

"Alright how about this? I'm gonna make us some breakfast and then I'll give Chichi a call so we can get the number and set up an appointment for hopefully later today. Sounds good?"

"I guess." Eighteen said. "But I'm not hungry."

"Okay, I'll make breakfast for one then. Do you want some hot tea though?"

"Yes."

Krillin squeezed her shoulder softly before retreating to the kitchen. Eighteen listened as he bustled around. She pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them and closing her eyes for a moment. The ache in her abdomen had subsided by now but she couldn't help but feel just a little grossed out by all that was happening at the moment. It struck her as odd it would happen to women everywhere.

It was at times like this that she longed to be able to remember anything from her life before Gero. There were so many things that were second nature to people and yet here she was, thoroughly confused and just a little frightened of something that Krillin had made sound so simple.

She opened her eyes when her husband cleared his throat softly to get her attention. She took the steaming mug of tea from his hands with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Hope I made it right." Krillin said with a smile. He was balancing a plate with several pieces of toast and two rice-balls on his lap. Eighteen eyed it before snagging one of the rice-balls.

"Hey! I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I'm not, those just looked really good." Eighteen said with a grin. She attempted to grab the second one, but Krillin pulled his plate out of her reach.

"Nope, that one's mine. You can have some toast, though." He offered.

"No, thanks." Eighteen watched him as he ate. Krillin glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She still looked a little pale. With a shake of his head, he offered her the remainder of his rice-ball.

"Don't mind if I do." Eighteen said with a chuckle.

Krillin snorted at her but didn't say anything until he had finished everything on his plate.

"How is the tea?"

"It's good, but a bit sweet." Eighteen answered.

"Yeah I might have accidentally dropped a little too much sugar in it."

"It's okay, it's still enjoyable."

Krillin stood up to take his empty plate back to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock, it was almost eight in the morning. He figured Chichi would be up by now.

He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number, hoping the widowed woman wouldn't ask too many questions as to why he was calling this early for a doctor's number.

* * *

Eighteen was nervous, though she did her best to seem calm and collected. Unfortunately for her, Krillin could read her as a book.

"It'll be alright." He whispered. He took one of her hands in his. They were seated in a small, and to Eighteen stuffy, round office. There were all kinds of posters on the walls. Eighteen couldn't help but be oddly intrigued by those.

Her eyes kept drifting back to a door on the wall opposite of her She shivered thinking back to just moments ago when she'd had to go in that room to be examined. The moment she had walked in there and had seen the examination table next to what looked some really high tech machinery, she had wanted to run. She had stood her ground though, not letting the fragmented memories of Gero's lab overtake her. But even if she'd only been on the table for 10 minutes so the doctor could do a scan on her, those minutes had felt like much longer to her. That little part of the visit was far worse to her than having to tell a total stranger about what had happened to her.

She was so grateful she wasn't alone. Krillin had stayed by her side, helping her explain what she had gone through though she did not go in detail. She also didn't think she would have been able to lay on that table if he hadn't been there.

"Are you okay?" Krillin asked softly.

"I'm fine." Eighteen reassured him.

The door opened, revealing a tall brown haired woman. She was holding several pieces of papers and what looked like pamphlets in her hands.

"Okay, I have the results of the scan and so far everything looks normal to me." She started. She shifted in her seat and clasped her hands together. There was an almost thoughtful expression on her face when she resumed.

"Well, I can't say anything about other parts of your body of course, but to me, it looks like your reproductive organs are untouched and in good health. I don't know what exactly happened to you and I don't need too, but my guess is that the modifications took a traumatic toll on your body which resulted in your reproductive system going into something we call a stasis.

Basically, it means that it stopped and went through a period of inactivity. As for why it suddenly started back up again, we can only guess. I can't pinpoint a reason for it."

"Is that a bad thing?" Krillin asked concerned

"I wouldn't think so. I mean sure it is a bit unusual for a female's reproductive system to be this delayed even after a so-called stasis. Those usually don't happen to someone unless there is a reason for it. We sometimes see it in Anorexic patients because of the stress they put on their body by denying it the necessary nutrients."

She turned her attention back to Eighteen.

"From what we can gather, it looks like your body has reached a point where it's 'recovered' so to speak and thus everything should go back to a normal rhythm. However, considering the unique circumstances of your situation, there really is no way of telling just how that stasis will affect your body from now on. It might be that this is a one-time thing or that you'll get more regular over time."

Eighteen swallowed slightly. She got the general gist but it was still a little confusing.

"So this can't harm me in any way?" She asked.

"No, it shouldn't. It's just a normal development which on average starts when a girl hits puberty. It signifies that they are fertile and can bare children.

And Even if we don't know anything about your past, I'm pretty sure you already went through it before."

Eighteen's eyes widened at that. She nervously shared a look with Krillin who gave her a nod, already knowing what she was going to ask next.

"So does this mean I could carry a child?"

The doctor rubbed her chin.

" There really is no telling, but I , wouldn't get my hopes up too much. I'd say, seeing the circumstances, the chance is still very slim. But hey I've seen some miracles happen here so who knows!"

She handed Eighteen a stack with brochures.

"I suggest you look through these at home. I know this visit has been a little confusing for you. I do want you to come back if anything changes, okay?"

Eighteen nodded.

"Alright, I think that wraps it up for today." The doctor shook both their hands.

"Thank you for stopping by, Krillin say hi to Chichi for me. I'm pretty sure that boy is keeping her busy!"

Krillin agreed with a smile as they followed her out of the door into the main hall.

"Thanks, will do!"

He led Eighteen to the exit. As soon as they stepped outside into the warm sunshine, Eighteen felt a weight fall of her back. The visit had been nerve wracking at best and she was glad to be out in the open instead of in that small office.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, right?" Krillin asked.

"Speak for yourself." Eighteen muttered.

Krillin took her hand in his as they made their way to the air-car. He chuckled as he watched Eighteen's annoyed expression when he insisted she'd get in.

"I know flying is faster but I'm pretty sure this visit had taken some toll on you, I just want you to be comfortable."

Eighteen nodded, acknowledging she had hear him. She was gazing out of the window, watching the scenery slowly change from cities to woods until they reached the edge of the ocean. Krillin had turned the radio on low volume. Eighteen glanced at him, she could hear him softly sing along with the songs. He wasn't the best singer but just hearing his voice was soothing to her.

"Thanks for going with me."

"No thanks needed, I wouldn't have missed it." Krillin said. He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just confused. It was a lot of information at once." Eighteen shifted her gaze back to the window.

"It sure was, but she gave you those brochures so that should clarify some things for you."

Eighteen just nodded. Her mind kept drifting back to the last part of their visit.

"Krillin?"

"Hm?"

"I wish..." But she trailed off. Krillin frowned confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Krillin gave her a small smile. Somehow he already knew what had been on her mind in that moment. He smoothly landed the air-car on the beach of Kame Island. He arched his brow when Master Roshi came bolting from the house.

"Finally! Did you forget I had something to do today?" The old man said as he took the keys from his ex-pupil.

"And hello to you too, Master Roshi." Krillin said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already running late. How was it?" Master Roshi didn't really know what had been going on but even he could tell something had happened when he had seen them leave earlier. He had a feeling it had something to do with the commotion of the previous night. He almost regretted not getting up.

Krillin watched Eighteen who had walked up to the shore line and was now sitting at the water's edge.

"Everything was fine." He said.

"Well that's good, for a moment you had me worried. Well I'll be off, don't wait up!"

Krillin snorted at that remark, watching as Master Roshi took off rather fast. He walked up to Eighteen and took a seat behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Eighteen raised her brows at him but relaxed in his embrace.

"Just so you know, this doesn't change anything. I stay by what I said, kids or not, I'll always be happy as long as I have you to spend my life with."

Eighteen's eyes widened at his statement. She should have known he would decipher her hesitant words in the car.

"I know, but what if?" She asked.

"Well, if it happens, it happens. We'll see when and if that time comes."

Eighteen nodded. They spend a good chunk of the afternoon just sitting on the beach in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. After a long while, Krillin got up and led her back to the house.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I'm not hungry." Eighteen sat at the kitchen table. She sifted to the various brochures the doctor had given her. Krillin fixed a quick snack before joining her.

Together, they started reading through the different material for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

Krillin was at the end of his wits. Something was off. He walked around the living room for the umpteenth time that day before finally plopping down on the couch again.

"I'm going crazy." He muttered.

"Where is it coming from?"

He had been feeling a presence since a few days ago but had been unable to pinpoint it . He concentrated once more yielding the same, albeit faint, result

"Krillin?"

He opened his eyes. His wife was staring at him with a curious expression on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I just keep feeling this faint energy signal."

"Maybe that whale came back? Remember a few days ago you felt it too and we saw it pass the island." Eighteen said with a shrug. She stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to get some tea, did you want some?"

"No".

Krillin watched her disappear into the kitchen. She was right, they had seen that large whale but as soon as it had appeared, he had known it wasn't the animal that had alerted his senses. In a way, the Ki he felt was almost familiar to him, but he had already crossed out any possibility of it being one of his friends.

He furrowed his brows when the signal, which had almost completely disappeared, reappeared when Eighteen walked into the room. She was holding a tall glass of iced tea.

"We need to go to the store to get some more ingredients for tea, I think I got the last of it. We also need some.." But she stopped talking when she noticed the almost shocked expression her husband was giving her.

"What?" She asked bewildered. "Why are you staring at me as if you've seen a ghost?"

"Can you walk back to the kitchen and then re-enter the living room one more time?"

Eighteen gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please?"

Eighteen set her glass aside on the table, still puzzled but did what he asked of her.

Krillin followed her movement with his eyes, all the while concentrating on the small presence. There was no mistaken it this time, he could pinpoint it accurately now.

It came from his wife.

"But how is that possible?" He muttered softly.

"How is what possible?"

Krillin gave her a confused look.

"It's you." He said.

"It's me? What do you mean, it's me?"

"The Ki, it's coming from you."

Eighteen actually snorted at the mere idea. She shook her head at him.

"You know that is impossible, I don't have Ki to begin with, remember? Are you sure you're alright?" Eighteen scooted closer to him and touched her forehead to his.

"You don't feel warm." She murmured.

"I'm not sick!" Krillin protested again. He gently took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"I am not wrong about this. It's coming from you. It's very faint but it's definitely there!"

"But..."

Krillin held up his hands to silence her protest.

"I know you don't produce Ki, I didn't forget. That is why I couldn't believe it at first, but there is no denying it."

He gently took her hands in his. He licked his lips nervously as an idea formed in his mind. He almost was too afraid to go there.

"When I said it's you I feel the energy from, well it's not literally from you. It's more like it's coming from inside of you." He started, once more stopping Eighteen from interrupting him.

"Eighteen, I think you're pregnant."

"You're joking, right? If you are, you're not very funny."

But Krillin shook his head at her.

"I'm serious. What else could it be?"

"But it's impossible." Eighteen said with a frown.

"Not entirely, remember the doctor said there was a still a slight chance for you."

Eighteen looked away as she recalled what the doctor had told her.

" _It is a bit unusual for a female's reproductive system to be this delayed. But considering the alterations you might have gone through, I wouldn't be surprised if this is the only time it happens. Then again, we can't be entirely sure, you might be able to have kids after all. There really is no telling, but I wouldn't get my hopes up too much. I'd say, seeing the circumstances, the chance is still very slim."_

"I don't know, Krillin. It's all a bit strange don't you think?"

Krillin nodded.

"Well, aside from my senses, there is another way to make absolutely sure."

"How."

"A pregnancy test."

Eighteen raised her brows a second time.

"We have to go back to that doctor?"

"No, we can buy an at home test."

Krillin chuckled when Eighteen narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've been around women a good part of my life, you pick up things here and there." He said before she could make a remark.

Eighteen let go of his hands to sit back against the soft pillows of the couch.

"You really think..." But she trailed off.

Krillin stood up.

"There is only one way to find out. Do you want too?"

Eighteen was silent for a long moment before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes, let's do it." She said softly.

"Okay." Krillin gently kissed her forehead before making his way to the door.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Eighteen didn't even acknowledge him, she was staring ahead of her, still processing the possibility of him being right.

She closed her eyes, scanning her systems not even knowing why. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary as far as she could see. She wondered if something like that would even show on a scan, to begin with.

Eighteen let out a sigh, looking at the clock almost impatiently. Her husband had only been gone for a few minutes but to her, it felt like so much longer. After what seemed like a lifetime, the door opened to reveal a soaked Krillin. Eighteen lifted her brows, she hadn't even realized it started raining and thundering.

She eyed the small plastic bag in his hand.

"I'm back, " He said with a slight shiver. He handed the bag to her. Eighteen took it, raising her brows when she surveyed the contents.

"Just how do you do this? Do you really need so many of them?" She asked bewildered.

Krillin had taken off his jacket and shirt and was now toweling his hair dry to the best of his ability with the small towel he had snagged from the kitchen counter.

"No, you just need one but they had so many different kinds, I didn't know which one was the right one, they all look the same to me."

"And what made you think I would be able to pick the right one?" Eighteen said as she rummaged through the bag and picked up several little boxes.

"Well, I guess we'll both go through them and pick two to use?"

"Why two?"

"To make absolutely sure the result will be the same and thus conclusive?" Krillin offered. He gestured up the stairs.

"Let me change into dry clothes first, be right down."

Eighteen emptied the remainder of the bag on the coffee table. She couldn't really make sense of all the different boxes but bravely picked a few up to compare. It wasn't long before Krillin joined her, just as puzzled as she was.

"Well, for the most part, they seem to work the same. They just calculate and show the result in different ways." Krillin said with a slight frown.

"You really expect me to pee on two of these? How in the world will that tell us anything?"

He almost chuckled at the indignant look Eighteen was giving him.

"Uhm, well." Krillin picked up a pink box. "This one says they measure the presence of some kind of hormone in your urine that is present shortly after you become pregnant." He showed her the little brochure that came with the box.

Eighteen bit her lip. She felt nervous all of a sudden, but somehow it wasn't a bad thing. It was almost exciting.

"Okay, so which do we use?"

Krillin shrugged.

"Like I said they all do the same thing so how about we just blindly pick two?"

"Good idea."

They both closed their eyes and grabbed a box from the pile.

"Okay so, this is it then." Krillin said softly, handing his box to her.

"I guess it is." Eighteen said equally soft. She stood up.

"Let's get this over with then!" She took a hold of his hand and almost yanked him up the stairs to the bathroom.

"You want me in there watching you pee on a stick?" Krillin asked with raised brows.

Eighteen stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"No of course not! You're gonna wait right here." She said.

"Right!" Krillin slid down to the floor, leaning his back against the cold wall.

"Just tell me when you're ready!" He said.

"Don't rush me!" Came Eighteen's muffled response from inside the bathroom.

"I wasn't," Krillin muttered. He softly tapped the floor as he waited for Eighteen to do what she had to do. He was nervous and jittery. He wasn't sure what to expect. He only hoped that his senses had been right, else he had a serious problem.

After what seemed liked an eternity, the door opened. Eighteen stepped out holding the two sticks.

"I guess we'll have to wait." She said. Krillin stood up and guided her to their bedroom where they took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Are you nervous too?" He asked.

Eighteen wanted to say no, but she knew Krillin could tell she would be lying.

"Yes." She admitted softly.

She had put the tests on the night stand.

"How much longer?"

"A minute or so?" Krillin said.

Eighteen nodded. She leaned against him with a sigh.

"What are you hoping for?" She asked softly. Krillin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I would like to think my skills haven't gone so bad that I keep sensing false energy signals..." He joked, turning serious when Eighteen gave him a look.

"I guess I'm hoping I was right. But I also know I have to be realistic and not get my hopes up too high." He said.

"Right."

"What about you?"

Eighteen gently took one of his hands in hers and squeezed it, but didn't answer his question. Krillin gently pulled away from her so he could look at her.

"Well?"

Eighteen let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure what to think." She said not looking at him.

Krillin nodded, he could understand where she was coming from.

"And..." Eighteen started. She glanced at the night stand.

" It's just like you said, we do have to be realistic. It's kind of really coincidental this should happen just as my body came out of stasis, so to speak."

"Well, there is only one way to find out now, time's up."

Krillin squeezed her hand nervously. They both reached for one of the sticks on the night stand, not breaking their gaze.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

They both looked down simultaneously, then reached for the appropriate booklet to translate the result on their little screens.

They both reacted at the same time.

"I'm pregnant..."

"You're pregnant!"

Krillin could not stop the laughter that came with the release of his nerves as he wrapped Eighteen in a tight hug. She returned the gesture albeit a bit dazed.

"I just..." She said when Krillin released her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly when he saw the frown on her face.

"Eighteen?"

"I...I need some air." She said. She stood up and walked towards the door, turning around when Krillin didn't follow her.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked almost impatiently.

"Yes!" Krillin said hastily standing up to join her. She grabbed a hold of his hand as they made their way downstairs. Krillin halted his steps when Eighteen made a beeline for the front door.

"Babe, you know it's raining out there, right?"

"Yes."

But apparently, that didn't stop her from opening the door and walking outside. Krillin groaned, he was almost instantly soaked again from walking around on the beach of Kame Island.

After about ten minutes of walking Eighteen halted her steps and turned her face upwards, The rain had stopped. It was cloudy and completely dark aside from the porch lights that basked them in a soft yellow glow and the moonlight that managed to poke through the clouds every once in a while.

She was still keeping a tight hold on Krillin's hand. She could feel the warmth of his body radiate off him because he was standing so close.

She shifted her gaze down to observe him, he wasn't looking at her at the moment. He was trying to shield his face from the harsh winds that were still whipping around them.

Eighteen glanced down at her stomach, almost unconsciously touching it with her fingertips, still in disbelieve about what was happening to her. How could this be? What did she do to deserve this?

She was after all just a girl who had been re-build to be used for destruction. Yet she had grown into so much more than a mad scientist had wanted for her life. A woman who had lost so much of herself, but in a way, had found it back with a man who had started out as her enemy.

With Krillin, she had found peace and a new purpose without giving up her independence. And now things had taken an ever bigger turn, she was carrying a tiny life inside of her which was so fragile and fleeting. She knew she had to protect it, this was a once in a lifetime chance for her. She was willing to bet on it.

Eighteen wasn't even sure herself what had happened, but all of a sudden she found herself on her knees, shivering as a wave of emotions washed over her.

Krillin was alarmed when he noticed a sharp tug on his hands and saw his wife on the ground, wide-eyed and almost shocked.

"Eighteen?" He asked kneeling down. He fell backward in complete shock when she looked up at him.

She was crying.

Krillin was completely still for a moment, almost fascinated by her tears. He couldn't recall her ever cry and by the looks of it, she herself was shocked and surprised by the tears as well. He quickly sat back up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Eighteen said after a few moments of silence, her voice was shaky. Krillin tucked some of her hair behind her ears so he could gently wipe some of her tears away.

"I just realized that this is really happening and suddenly I just felt so overwhelmed... and happy." She said.

"I can't explain it."

"So you're happy?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Krillin shrugged.

"I don't know! I mean it could be that you didn't want to go through this, I would have completely understood it."

"Are you stupid?"

Krillin raised his brows at her question but before he could say anything, Eighteen had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. He lost his balance and fell forward. They both broke away at the same time and grimaced when they fell back against the wet sand of the beach.

"Yuck!" Eighteen said as she sat back up, combing through her hair with her fingers, trying to get the clumps of sand out of it.

Krillin just looked at her with a look of total admiration. He was muttering something but she couldn't understand him.

"What?"

Krillin shook his head at her.

"Nothing, I'm just...I'm going to be a father. Me! I can't believe this." He said grinning.

Eighteen let out a chuckle.

"Look at us, were pathetic." She said gesturing at the both of them. Both were soaked and covered in sand.

"No, we just became parents, nothing pathetic about that!" Krillin stood up and took her hand to help her up. They slowly walked back towards the house.

"Though I wasn't expecting that!" Krillin said pointing to her tear stained cheeks. Eighteen gave him a playful shove.

"Don't get used to it, that was a once in a lifetime thing you got to witness." She said stubbornly wiping away any stray tears.

"Roger that!" Krillin said rubbing his shoulder with a painful winch. Eighteen probably hadn't realized how much strength she had put into that punch. They stepped inside, Eighteen closing the door behind them. She leaned her back against it.

"So what's gonna happen now?" She asked.

Krillin rubbed his chin.

"Well, I think we need to schedule a visit with the doctor so she can monitor you. And we'll have to prepare things in the house, like make a baby room and everything. Oh and tell our friends, well only if you want too. Maybe we should also..."

Eighteen cleared her throat loudly when Krillin went into full rambling mode.

"Sorry, I got carried away, didn't I?"

"Just a little. Look, I know we have a lot to do and think about, but for now I just want to get out of these wet clothes, take a shower, and relax."

Krillin nodded in agreement. He smiled as he approached her. Eighteen let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly scooped her up. He gently kissed her before making his way upstairs.

"I can walk, being pregnant does not render me incapable of doing so." Eighteen said with a frown.

"Hush, let me have this moment." Krillin said with a grin.

Eighteen rolled her eyes at him as he gently let her go when they reached the second floor. She shoved him aside to claim the bathroom first, much to her husband's protests. After they both were done, they retreated to the bedroom.

Krillin yawned as he observed Eighteen combing through her now clean hair. He was seated on the bed with his back against the headboard. He was tired but already knew it would be hard to sleep. He was just too excited. Eighteen crawled in the bed with him and tugged him down.

"You're going to sleep?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, it's been a few days." Eighteen answered.

She snuggled up to him when he finally laid down too, covering them both with the blankets. Krillin absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair as he gazed at the ceiling.

"I don't think I can sleep." He whispered. "I'm just too excited. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. To be honest, I had already gave up on raising a family a long time go, even before you came into my life." Krillin turned his gaze towards her.

"You already make me so happy, I didn't think it could get any better than this. Guess I was wrong." He said with a smile.

"I love you."

Eighteen nuzzled his neck in response. It was silent for a long moment and Krillin actually started to dose off, but was startled by Eighteen's soft voice.

"Krillin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'll be good enough?"

Krillin opened his eyes, the softness of Eighteen's voice worried him a little.

"Good enough?" He asked confused.

Eighteen propped herself up on his chest.

"To be a mother?"

Krillin wrapped his arms around her at once and gently squeezed her into him.

"Of course you will be! What makes you think otherwise?"

"Considering." She said looking at him. Krillin didn't need to guess what she was getting at, it was crystal clear. He smiled.

"What would that have to do with being a good mother? You might be different but that does not make you any less of a person, I'll keep telling you this until you really understand and believe it. I know this baby will be in good hands. I know you'll protect it with everything you have. I'm sure this child will not feel any less loved by you, no matter the circumstances."

It was quiet after that. Krillin nuzzled Eighteen's hair since she had scooted down and practically draped herself over him.

Eighteen let out a sigh, thinking back at the things she had thought about before breaking down on the beach earlier. Krillin always managed to sooth her doubts and insecurities with just a few words. He knew her through and through, something she would have despised so long ago. Now she embraced it.

"Thanks." She said.

Krillin smiled to himself.

"No, thank you! Trust me, we're gonna do this. Together. And you know what? We'll be great, you'll see!" He said with a grin. Eighteen's response was a soft chuckle as she tightened her hold on him.

"If you say so, I'll believe you." She murmured sleepily.

End!


	3. News

**Nursery Rhymes.**

 **Chapter 3; News.**

 **A/n; Welcome to the third installment of this story! Thank y'all so much for sticking with me despite last update being so delayed, I really appreciate all of your support SO much!**

 **Without further ado, let's dive right in!**

* * *

Krillin squeezed Eighteen's hand nervously as they waited for their turn. They were back at the doctor's office.

After they had discovered that she was pregnant, he had immediately wanted to make an appointment but she had refused to go along with it, needing some time to come to terms with what had transpired. As a result, almost two whole weeks had gone by before he finally was able to convince his wife of the importance of being monitored. This was an unique case as it was and he really wanted things to go right, for both of them.

"I wish they'd hurry up." Eighteen said with a sigh.

"It's a busy day."

Krillin gave her a small smile.

He could tell she was nervous too by the way her eyes darted around the waiting room. It was crowded and stuffy in the small room and he knew that only added to her anxiety.

"Want to go and walk around a bit?" He asked. But Eighteen shook her head.

"No, I don't want to miss them calling us in and having to wait even longer." She said. She glanced down at him.

"What are they going to do?"

Krillin chuckled, that was a question she had been asking several times in the past days leading up to the appointment. And his answer was the same as always.

"Well, I guess they're just gonna check up on you and the baby and see how far along you exactly are. Maybe explain some things."

"Right." Eighteen's hold on his hand tightened when the door opened and a nurse stuck her head into the room.

"Chestnut family?"

"That's us." Krillin said softly. They both stood up and followed the red haired woman into the small office they had been in previously. After she had taken Eighteen's vitals, she ushered them into the adjacent exam room.

"The doctor will be in shortly!" The nurse said.

Eighteen eyed the exam table in front of her with wary eyes.

"You'll be okay. I'm right here with you." Krillin said softly.

"I know." Eighteen said equally soft.

The door opened and the doctor came in with a smile.

"Hey there, I didn't think I'd see you back anytime soon." She said sitting across from them. "Congratulations to both of you, this truly is a miracle isn't it?"

She started asking a few questions before motioning for Eighteen to lay down on the table.

"Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt at all. I'm just going to squeeze some of this gel on your stomach and move this device over it so we can take a look at your baby." The doctor said reassuringly, holding up a small probe and pointing out the machine and bottle of gel at the look Eighteen was giving her.

She didn't know this woman very well yet but knew enough basics of her history and unique situation from her last visit to know this must be kind of frightening for her.

"Just lay on your back and relax, okay? It'll be over before you know it."

The doctor turned on the machine, it made a small noise as it warmed up.

"Can you lift your shirt up for me, please?"

Eighteen swallowed thickly, doing what she was told. She pulled it up enough to expose her stomach. Krillin stood next to her and held her hand.

"Okay, this is going to feel a little cold!" The doctor warned before squeezing some gel from a big tube. Eighteen hissed when the cold, and wet, material hit her skin.

"Alright, are you ready?"

They both nodded. The doctor carefully placed the probe on Eighteen's belly and smeared out the gel as she moved it around. She pressed a few buttons on the machine next to her.

Krillin and Eighteen watched as a small overhead monitor turned on. At first, they didn't see anything but darkness until the doctor moved the probe a little lower.

"Ah, there we are!" She said with a smile.

Eighteen squinted her eyes at the monitor, she couldn't really make out what she was seeing. Glancing at her husband's confused face, she deduced he had the same problem. The doctor chuckled at their expressions.

"I know, doesn't really look like a baby yet huh?" She moved the probe a few inches to the left.

"Judging from what you told me about when you discovered you were pregnant and the fact that you've waited almost two weeks before coming up here, I'd say the fetus is about 9, maybe 10, weeks along. It's in the early stages of gestation, which basically means it's just now really started developing.

In about two to three weeks this little blob here," She pointed at a small white-ish speck on the monitor. "Will become a bit more recognizable. Though I can already tell you some details."

The doctor took a stylus from her pocket and drew a circle on the monitor attached to the machine. Krillin watched as the circle appeared on the overhead monitor.

"This right here is the head. And along this line, we can see the spine forming." She moved the probe some more.

"You can already see the development of the extremities a little too, right...here." She made another circle.

"I..I can't believe it," Krillin said softly as he watched the monitor. Now that the doctor had explained some things, he could clearly see it.

"Look at that, that's our baby!" He turned towards Eighteen but she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were transfixed on the monitor above her.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

Eighteen nodded, not sure if she could trust herself to speak. It was all a bit overwhelming as she lay there looking up at the small miracle that was growing inside of her. She swallowed softly.

"It's..." She started but trailed off. Krillin squeezed her hand.

"Would you like a picture?" The doctor asked.

"Can we?" Eighteen asked.

"Sure! Here let me print some right away." She pressed another set of buttons on the machine. She carefully took a hold of two glossy pieces of paper it spat out.

"Here you go." She handed one to Krillin and one to Eighteen who took it very carefully from her hands.

"Let me clean you up."

Eighteen didn't even pay her any attention anymore, all her attention was focused on the small white speck in the grainy picture. She hesitantly touched it with her finger.

Krillin watched her with nothing but admiration in his eyes. He could tell she was a little taken aback by what they had witnessed. He couldn't blame her, he was the same way.

He tugged her shirt down for her and helped her sit up.

"Alright, let's go back into the other room so we can discuss some things." The doctor said.

Eighteen and Krillin followed her into the adjacent room where she gave them another stack of pamphlets and brochures.

"Read through those, they're very helpful. Here is a special little journal I like to give my mommy's to be. You can mark every pregnancy milestone in it and it comes with a lot of information as well." The doctor said giving them a small, thick booklet.

"I want to see you back here in two weeks. I would like to monitor you closely during this time. I do all my patients but for you, we'll have to be extra cautious."

She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"After all, we are not sure if the modifications you went through previously will interfere with the pregnancy. It's always better to be safe than sorry."

They both nodded.

"At your next visit, we'll make another ultrasound and we'll quite possibly be able to hear the baby's heartbeat! Its already got one but in this early stage it's usually a little difficult to find and I don't want to discourage anyone. So you'll have something to look forward too!"

The doctor stood up, shaking both their hands.

"Have a good day and don't forget to make an appointment at the front desk!"

"Will do, thanks!" Krillin said with a smile. He took Eighteen's hand and lead her out of the office.

When they stepped outside, the sun was shining brightly. Krillin turned his face up and closed his eyes. He was smiling broadly when he turned his gaze to Eighteen who was looking at him.

"Wasn't that amazing?" He asked as they walked to their air-car.

"Yes, it was."

When they reached the car, Eighteen let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Krillin raised his brow at the affectionate gesture. He returned the hug, having to stand on his toes. He squeezed her into him gently.

"Sorry, I'm just a little unsteady on my feet right now." Eighteen confessed softly.

"Don't apologize. I can imagine how you feel, I'm the same way." Krillin assured her. He gently rubbed her back in small soothing circles. Eighteen closed her eyes, burying her nose in Krillin's hair and inhaling deeply.

"Ready to go home?"

Eighteen let go of him, shaking her head.

"Would you mind if I go visit my brother?"

"Not at all, are you going to tell him?" Krillin asked. They had discussed telling their friends and Seventeen before but decided it would be too early. But Krillin could imagine Eighteen wanting to tell her brother despite that.

"Would you object if I wanted too?" She asked.

"No, of course not," Krillin said with a smile.

"But I don't want to tell the others yet. Seventeen is different. He's the only family I have aside from you and he's important to me. I want him to be the first to know."

Krillin nodded.

Eighteen carefully folded her copy of the ultrasound and put it in her wallet.

"Don't fold the one you have, I want to frame it." She said.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Krillin agreed. He opened the car door and carefully placed it in one of the many storage compartments their vehicle possessed.

"I'll lay it on our dresser when I get back to Kame Island for you, alright?"

Eighteen nodded as she watched him get in the car.

"Be careful okay, see you when you get home."

Krillin closed the door and started the car. Eighteen watched him put his seat belt on before bending down and knocking on the window. Krillin rolled it down.

He didn't have time to utter a single word because Eighteen reached in to pull him towards her and kissed him softly.

"See you later." She whispered against his mouth before stealing a few more pecks. She stood back up to her full height, chuckling when she saw her husband's bright red face.

"Y..yea, see you in a little bit!" He said with a grin. "good luck!"

Eighteen watched him go until she couldn't see the air-car anymore. She stood rooted to the spot for a good while before turning the opposite reaction and taking to the sky herself, after making sure no one was around.

She took her time, flying slowly among the clouds that were scattered around her. She had one hand on her still flat stomach as she replayed the moment she had seen the baby on the monitor over and over in her head. It was real now. There was no turning back, not that she wanted too but she could not help feel just a little apprehensive. She didn't know exactly what to expect yet.

She knew the doctor had given them plenty of information and she would definitely go through all of it, but for now her thoughts drifted off to her brother and how he would react. She wasn't sure what to think. But there wasn't much time to dwell on that thought for she had already reached her destination.

Eighteen gazed downwards at the endless rows of trees below her. She folded her arms as she carefully made her descent. She landed in front of Seventeen who was startled by her sudden appearance.

"Geesh, don't just drop in like that, at least make yourself known!" He scolded.

Eighteen just shrugged.

"What are you doing?" She asked eyeing several cans of paint and brushes that littered the ground around her brother. He was wearing some kind of plastic apron and gloves. It looked a bit absurd on him if she had to be totally honest but she didn't tell him that.

"Oh, I'm painting some of these skulls. I saw a documentary of a guy making pretty awesome creations that way!" He said holding a finished one up for his sister to check out.

"Pretty cool, right?"

Eighteen nodded as she observed the different patterns and swirls he had created on the bony structure.

"Didn't know you had such a creative side." She said amused.

"Got to do something with my time! Besides I'm surprised you would say such a thing, I did build this cabin and everything around it. If that ain't creativity then I don't know what is!"

Eighteen had to agree with him on that point.

"So, what brings you here?" Seventeen asked. He motioned for her to follow him inside. He discarded his apron and gloves on the porch.

"Just...visiting." Eighteen said. She had no idea how she could bring up the real reason she was here. She didn't know where to start and was actually partially apprehensive of what her brother's reaction would be to the news.

Seventeen motioned for her to sit at the kitchen table. There was a gleeful grin on his face as he rummaged into one of the cupboards for a moment before turning back to her. He was holding a small glass jar, filled with clear liquid.

"You've got to try this, it's amazing!"

Eighteen eyed it with a frown.

"Why would I want to try your water? I already know it's gross or did you forget I lived here for a while?" She said with raised brows.

Seventeen grinned at that. He carefully unscrewed the lid and held it under his sister's nose.

"It's not water." He simply stated.

Eighteen's face scrunched up when the strong smell assaulted her senses. Her system registered one of the substances in it as alcohol.

"What is that?" She said pushing Seventeen's hand away from her. The smell was so strong that she actually started to feel a little queasy.

"Moonshine!", Seventeen boasted proudly. "Made it myself from scratch!"

Eighteen was still confused, she had never heard of such a thing before. When Seventeen noticed her confusion, he went into a spill on how he had overheard some men nearby his cabin bragging about not getting caught making it. At first he'd been tempted to scare them away, they were after all pretty close to his living space, but then his curiosity had taken over.

He had followed them to their hideout several times where he had listened in on their conversation as they started their still up, until he had archived every little instruction they went over away in his mind. Then he had patiently waited for the right moment to strike.

"You stole their stuff." Eighteen said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Nah, let's just say I borrowed it," Seventeen said with a smirk.

"Seventeen!"

"Oh come on sis, let me have some fun, I'm all alone out here!" He nudged the jar towards her.

"Go ahead, try it! It's good, though a little strong." He warned.

"I can tell by the smell." Eighteen started. She pushed his hand away a second time. She couldn't believe her luck, Seventeen had just unwittingly given her opening to address the real reason behind her visit. She'd seen enough night tv documentaries on the effects of alcohol that she was certain it couldn't be good for a growing baby.

"I can't drink that." She said.

Seventeen raised his brows.

"Why not?"

Eighteen took her wallet out of her pocket. Seventeen curiously watched her take something out. She gave it to him.

He looked down at the small, glossy, piece of paper in his hands. It seemed to be a photograph of some kind but he couldn't make out what he was supposed to be looking at. It was all grainy, black with some white blobs. There were also the number 9/10 scribbled on the bottom but he didn't know what to make of those either.

"What is this? And what does it have to do with you not being able to taste my awesome creation?" He wondered out loud.

Eighteen chuckled, already having known her brother probably wouldn't be able to decipher it.

"That's a picture of a baby. Seventeen, I'm pregnant. And I don't want to risk harming it in any way."

It was very quiet for a moment as Seventeen processed her words, but then..

"That's a baby? What the hell? Wait...YOU"RE pregnant?! How did that happen...when did that happen..what..what the hell?!"

Eighteen almost laughed at her brother's reaction but she held it in. She didn't think he would appreciate her amusement.

"How?" Seventeen asked again, he was still looking at the small picture in his hands with furrowed brows.

Eighteen felt her cheeks flush but regulated her temperature quickly. It was true that Seventeen lived a pretty secluded and solitary lifestyle, but she didn't think he would be this clueless.

"W..well you see, when two people..." She started awkwardly but Seventeen hastily covered her mouth with his hand.

"No, not another word! I know HOW, please spare me the details!"

Eighteen let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank Dende!" She said loudly.

Seventeen shivered, shaking his head.

"What I meant was, how is this possible? We're not exactly ordinary people, you know."

Eighteen shrugged.

"We found out that Gero apparently left some things intact when he modified me." Eighteen said matter of fact. She quickly explained to him what the doctor had told her. After that, it was silent for a long time.

Eighteen eyed her brother who was now holding the small picture up and squinting his eyes at it. She didn't know why she felt a little nervous all of a sudden.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Seventeen asked.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Really, Seventeen?" Eighteen said with narrowed eyes.

Seventeen chuckled at the slightly annoyed tone in his sister's voice.

"I think...this is kind of neat, isn't it? I mean, it's something that fits you I guess." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You've changed so much, you're like a totally different person then before but somehow it's not a bad thing. I think it's great you found a purpose in life. It's not the way I would want to spend my life of course, but I guess it's the right way for you." He mused.

He handed her the picture back with a smile.

"Congrats sis, I hope everything goes well."

Eighteen returned his smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"That and I can't wait to see what you look like fat!" Seventeen said with a chuckle which earned him a slap across the back of his head. He cringed, clutching his skull.

"You're not funny!" Eighteen huffed, but Seventeen saw the amused grin on her face.

"And you do realize, you're gonna be an uncle now, don't you?" She said with a grin. Seventeen's eyes widened at that for a moment.

"I hadn't thought of that. That's kinda cool!" He said.

He pointed at the picture in Eighteen's hand.

"Though, I still don't see how that's a baby? I mean it looks like one giant blob to me."

Eighteen snorted but she started pointing out several things, explaining what they were to the best of her ability.

"It's only about 9 or10 weeks along now, that's why it looks like that."

"I still can't believe that will become an infant. I'm dubbing it 'Grainy Peanut' for now." Seventeen said with a chuckle. He outright laughed at Eighteen's expression at that.

"Oh come on! You can't blame me for that one! It looks exactly like that!" He said in-between laughter.

"Whatever." Eighteen said amused. She put the picture back in her wallet and stood up.

"I'm going home."

Seventeen hastily got up and grabbed the small glass jar from before. He gave it to her.

"Let Krillin taste it, though I'm not sure he could stomach it," He said with a grin.

Eighteen just shook her head at him, taking the jar from his hands.

"You'd be surprised just what all the little guy can stomach if you catch my drift." She said with a wink. Seventeen paled.

"Go home, now!" He said

Eighteen stepped outside, taking a deep breath before levitating up. She turned to face her brother one more time.

"Oh and by the way, stop being a stranger and come visit more often! I'm tired of always having to come here and check up on you!" She said before taking off.

Seventeen just watched her go, then turned towards his shed with a thoughtful expression on his face as some ideas started to form in his head.

"Yes, I think that will do!" He said pumping his fist in the air. He disappeared in the shed with a mysterious smile on his face, closing and locking the doors behind him.

* * *

Krillin rubbed his eyes while sleepily stumbling down the stairs. It was still early and dark out. He yawned as he stepped foot into the living room, smiling when he saw the TV playing.

Eighteen was on the couch, wrapped in a thin blanket. She was reading through the small book the doctor had given them a while back. Krillin closed his eyes briefly, concentrating.

He couldn't help the wide grin when he pinpointed the small jolt of Ki.

"What are you doing?"

Eighteen was giving him a confused look when he opened his eyes to face her.

"Nothing, just checking in on the baby." He said. He made his way over to her, nudging her to scoot over so he could join her.

Eighteen raised a brow.

"Checking on the baby?"

Krillin snuggled into her side when she wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"Yup, I can feel its Ki remember? I like to check it every once in a while to make sure it's still there and that this isn't some kind of dream I'll wake up from suddenly."

Eighteen snorted at that before turning her attention back to the booklet in her hands. She turned back a few pages.

"This book has a lot of information." She said .

Krillin leaned forward a little so he could read with her.

"But some of the things, I don't understand," Eighteen pointed to a small block of text. "Like this."

" _On average, around the sixth week of pregnancy, you might experience periods of nausea, most commonly referred to as morning sickness._ " Krillin read aloud softly.

"The doctor said I was around 9 or 10 weeks along, I don't think I had this happen to me. I wonder why not?" Eighteen asked. "Is it something to be concerned about?"

Krillin rubbed his chin as he mulled her words over.

"I don't think so. I mean it says 'on average' which mostly means that some women might experience it earlier or later than that. I don't think you should be worried about it." He grimaced as he thought back to when Chichi was pregnant.

"Trust me, you're not missing anything by not being sick. Chichi once vomited all over me when I was there to help her. She was so embarrassed about it but it wasn't as if she could help herself."

Eighteen couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped when she saw her husband's disgusted facial expression.

"I guess it really isn't a bad thing I don't have this then, I mean I am kind of immune to common sicknesses or colds as it is, maybe this is the same way?" She mused. She let out a small relieved sigh.

"Don't get comfortable too soon, it might still happen." Krillin joked, softly poking her in her side. Eighteen swatted his hand away.

"It's almost as if you want it to happen." She said with narrowed eyes to which Krillin hastily shook his head.

Eighteen turned her attention back to the book. Krillin assumed his previous position and read along with her. He figured he could use the information just as much as she could. He had been around Chichi during her pregnancy, that much was true, but this time it definitely was different.

The both of them were so engrossed in their reading that they didn't notice Master Roshi coming down.

The old Martial Arts Master observed the two people on the couch for a moment before making his presence known.

"What's so interesting that I don't even get a good morning?" He said loudly. The reaction of Krillin and Eighteen was just as he expected.

Krillin jolted up, gasping loudly while Eighteen merely turned her head to scowl at him. He noticed her hiding something in between them.

Master Roshi frowned at that. For a little while now, he had noticed a shift In Krillin and Eighteen's behavior around him. They had become suspiciously secretive. He knew they were hiding something from him but thus far hadn't figured out what it was.

But whatever it was, it must be something huge because even if Eighteen was excellent at keeping a neutral face around him, Krillin most certainly wasn't.

The small fighter had never been good at keeping a so called poker face and every time Master Roshi asked him about what was going on, he could see something akin to guilt on his face.

"H..hey Master Roshi, good morning. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Krillin said. Even now his cheeks were strangely flushed slightly pink.

Master Roshi squinted his eyes at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked with a lecherous grin.

"No!" Krillin hastily said holding his hands up.

Eighteen rolled her eyes at that but didn't answer, instead, she turned back around and fixed her gaze on the TV.

"Hmm?" Master Roshi kept his eyes locked on the short man in front of him.

Krillin gulped slightly, feeling sweat roll down the side of his face at the look Master Roshi was giving him.

"Krillin." Eighteen suddenly said.

"Yes?"

He turned his attention to his wife who was still on the couch with her back towards them.

Eighteen folded her arms.

"I think it's time you told him,. He'll figure it out sooner or later anyway. Besides, I already told Seventeen, it's only fair if you get to tell him." She said turning to face him. There was a small smile on her face.

Master Roshi raised a brow as he watched their interaction.

"Are you sure?" Krillin asked. Eighteen nodded.

"O..okay then." The short man scratched the back of his head.

"Eh well, Master Roshi I think you might want to sit down for this one." He started.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad?" The old man said with widened eyes.

"It's not bad at all, it's really good actually! But It might come as a bit of a shock..."

Master Roshi cleared his throat.

"I can handle it. Now tell me what's on your mind, Krillin."

Krillin took a deep sigh, glancing at Eighteen who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Okay, well... a few weeks ago we found out that Eighteen's pregnant, I'm going to be a father!" He said with a wide smile.

It was silent for a moment before it was interrupted by a rather loud thud.

"What the hell?!" Eighteen said standing up from the couch.

Krillin was just as dumbfounded as her for a moment before springing into action and rushing to Master Roshi's side, who had unceremoniously fainted and was now sprawled out on the floor. His ever present sunglasses were askew on his face.

"Master Roshi?" Krillin all but yelled as he fanned his hands in front of the old man's face.

"Well that was unexpected." Eighteen said with a chuckle as he too knelt down. She poked the old man's side with her finger to see if she would get a reaction. There was none.

"He didn't drop dead, did he?"

"Not funny! Help me lay him down on the couch." Krillin scolded.

He got a wet towel from the kitchen and draped it over Master Roshi's forehead. After a few seconds, there was a soft grunt.

Master Roshi opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness. Eighteen and Krillin were standing over him, Krillin looking thoroughly concerned while his wife just looked amused.

"Are you alright?" Krillin asked.

"M'fine, M'fine." He answered as he carefully sat up. He fixed his gaze on his former pupil with a smile.

"You're not just pulling my leg, are you?"

Krillin shook his head.

"No, it's true."

Master Roshi let out a soft laugh as he pulled Krillin into a tight hug.

"Congratulations! I know how much this means to you. I don't even know how it's possible but," He trailed off.

Eighteen actually yelped when he took a hold of her and pulled her into the hug as well. The sudden movement stirred something inside of her, she felt very queasy all of a sudden.

"I am so happy for both of you!"

Krillin chuckled at the almost scandalous expression Eighteen was sporting as she struggled to free herself. He snaked an arm around her.

"Let go of me!"

"Aw come one Eighteen, it's a group hug!"

Eighteen scowled at him before charging a small energy beam in her free hand.

"I don't care! Let go, now!"

Both men let go at once. Eighteen clutched her stomach.

Krillin frowned as he noticed sweat drops starting to form on her face.

"Eighteen?" he asked cautiously. "Are you alright? You look a little..."

"I'm sorry!" Was all she could choke out before the sudden onslaught of nausea took over.

The room became eerily silent after that, safe for Eighteen's heavy breathing. She wiped her mouth with her hand. The nausea had subsided somewhat but she still felt a little lightheaded.

"Err...I guess I'm not immune to morning sickness after all." She said sheepishly.

Krillin and Master Roshi just shared a look before...

"Oh my GOD, not again!"

"GROSS!"

* * *

"Eighteen, are you ready to go? We're going to be late!" Krillin yelled. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop rushing me!"

Krillin shook his head at his wife's response.

Eighteen finally stepped out of their room, onto the landing. Krillin was a bit concerned at the paleness of her face.

"That bad huh?" He asked, voice full of sympathy as he watched her carefully descend the stairs. Ever since the incident a few days back, Eighteen's morning sickness had set in with a vengeance. Only with her, it went off and on all through the day.

"This is stupid, I don't get sick!" Eighteen said with a scowl. Krillin could only give her a reassuring smile.

"It will be over soon, it usually doesn't last but a few weeks I think." He said.

"We can always ask the doctor about it, and maybe she can give you something to help with the nausea too."

Eighteen just nodded as she followed Krillin outside. She watched him pop the air-car capsule.

"I'm not getting in that, we'll fly!" She said abruptly.

"But.."

"No buts about it! I'm just pregnant, not incapable of doing anything else!" Eighteen snapped.

Krillin gulped at her harsh tone. Because of the 'morning' sickness, Eighteen's mood hadn't really been one of the best. He figured it would be best to just go along with her for now. He capsuled the car and put the capsule in his pocket.

"Okay, we'll fly." He said. He watched her ascend before doing the same and speeding up to catch up with her.

Eighteen kept her gaze forward, closing her eyes briefly as the cold wind whipped around her. It felt great and calmed her down a little. After some time, she glanced at Krillin who was flying silently next to her. She hadn't meant to snap at him like that. She reached out to take his hand.

Krillin smiled at the small gesture. He carefully steered them slightly to the left. The ocean had made way for small wooded area's with bustling cities.

"We're almost there, I'd say we'll find a suitable spot to land so we don't attract attention to ourselves."

Eighteen nodded in agreement. They found a spot near the parking place of the facility. Krillin started walking towards the big building but Eighteen stopped him.

"Do you think we'll really be able to hear the baby's heartbeat today?" She asked.

"I hope so!" Krillin answered with a smile. He gently tugged at her hand.

"But we'll never find out if we stay here, it's almost time. I don't want to miss this appointment, you?"

Eighteen shook her head as she followed him through the glass doors. They made their presence known at the front desk. To their surprise, they didn't even have to wait for the nurse to call them.

Krillin watched the brief flash of annoyance on Eighteen's face when the nurse took her vitals.

"All done, the doctor will be here soon. Just wait here."

"Do they really have to do that every time I come in here?" Eighteen asked when the nurse had disappeared.

"Yes, it's a hassle I know. But this way they can keep up with you and notice it immediately if something were to change." Krillin said.

It took a little while for the doctor to come in.

"Sorry! Got kind of caught up in the other room!" She said hastily. She went over the chart the nurse had left her.

"Everything looks to be good, let's go into the other room and take a look at the baby!" She said.

Eighteen let out a sigh, taking a hold of Krillin's hand once more. She could feel him giving her a reassuring squeeze. She partially wondered if it ever would get easier to walk into this exam room. She shook her head slightly to calm her nerves as she laid down on the exam table. Krillin carefully pulled her shirt up so the doctor could take the ultrasound.

"Let's see here." She said moving the probe over Eighteen's stomach.

"There it is! Hm, as you can see it has already developed a little more. It goes really quick in these first few weeks."

Eighteen and Krillin were amazed as they looked at the overhead monitor.

"Wow, and that in just two weeks?" The short man muttered.

"Hmm mm." The doctor nodded.

"So far, everything looks to be in good order." She grabbed a smaller, portable, probe with a sound box attached to it.

"Let's see if this little one wants to work with us today!" She said with a smile as she put an extra drop of gel on Eighteen's stomach.

"What's that?" Eighteen asked cautiously.

"This is what we call a Fetal Doppler. It's a heart monitor we use to detect a baby's heartbeat. It works by sending and receiving sound waves that bounce off the baby's heart, so to speak."

Krillin felt Eighteen's grip on his hand tighten. He smiled at her, feeling nervous himself all of a sudden.

The doctor placed the device on Eighteen's stomach and moved it around a bit. She pressed a button on the side.

The room was eerily silent for a few second until a soft and rhythmic sound came through the speaker on the Doppler.

Eighteen's eyes widened as the sound became louder and more clear.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, baby's have a faster heartbeat than adults. It will get a little faster than this once it develops more." The doctor assured her. "We've got a strong one here, goodness!"

After a minute or so, She took the device off and made to clean up but Eighteen stopped her.

"Can we listen to it some more? Please?" She asked softly. She wasn't ready to let go of it yet. It was so fascinating. The doctor smiled warmly.

"Sure thing!"

Krillin could feel his eyes tear up at the strong sound. He was amazed and overwhelmed at the same time. He hadn't noticed the tears overflowing until he felt Eighteen's hand on his face.

"You're dripping on me." She said semi amused.

"Ah s..sorry! I'm just so happy!" He said, hastily wiping his tears away.

"Let's call it a day for now, I'm sorry but I do have more appointments to get to today."

The doctor chuckled as she turned the device off and cleaned the gel from Eighteen's stomach. The blonde sat up carefully, not wanting to risk getting nauseous in the doctor's office.

"So far, everything looks to be going great! I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. They'll aid in the baby's development. Do you have any concerns or questions?"

"When will I stop vomiting?" Eighteen asked bluntly. Krillin almost chuckled at her directness.

"Hmm? You've been having bad bouts of morning sickness?"

"Not just in the morning, it goes on all day long!" Eighteen said with a scowl.

"Well, they call it morning sickness but your case is not uncommon. Some women experience it only the first few weeks, others will have it throughout the whole pregnancy, there really is no way of telling how things will work out for you."

"Great." Eighteen muttered sarcastic.

"Is there anything you can give her for the nausea maybe?" Krillin asked.

The doctor shook her head.

"Not really, but there are some home remedies you can try. For example, eat some dry crackers or bread before getting up in the morning. Or anything starchy really, I've had women tell me it really can help. Don't sit up too suddenly and if you feel it coming up, lay down and relax as best as you can.

The prenatal vitamins I'm prescribing might ease it too since they do contain vitamin B6 which is known to ease morning sickness." She frowned a little.

"And make sure you drink plenty of fluids okay? We don't want you to get dehydrated!"

"Okay. Thanks."

"Not a problem! Now let's keep our schedule of seeing you every two weeks, like I said before, I don't want to take any chances of things not going well considering your circumstances."

"Sounds good." Krillin agreed. "Right?" He turned to Eighteen who nodded.

"Great! Well don't let me hold you up here any longer." The doctor escorted them to the exit.

"See you next time!"

* * *

 **END, of this chapter!**

 **Phew, well that didn't take AS long right? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I loved writing it!**

 **Also for those who don't know, I am also writing a one shot series called The Unknown Stories Of Kame Island, TUSOKI for short. The second to last chapter contains an unseen scene from this story's chapter 1! If you're interested, head on over and read it along with the other one-shots!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
